Always Falling For You
by 123SesameStreet
Summary: A tale of the Marauders along with Lily and Snape. Goes from 7th year on to death of all of the characters. My first story, please read and review and tell me what you think! :  L/J fic
1. Prologe

*I take no credit of any the characters you notice that are mentioned. They all belong rightfully to the most amazing author ever, J.K Rowling.*

Prologue

One can take forever to look for their love. Some don't trip seeing that certain person, being forced to fall. They have to gracefully have a mishap and fall on their own account. They need to have that mishap, a deadly one infact, so their love will find them and catch them before they fall too far.

People don't always have these mistakes and trips. There are some people in this world that just meet the right lot. They greet love as a friend, not as a companion for life, just a dear friend that will never leave your side.

A wonderful story that is pure proof of these to statements above are a group of Hogwarts students. James Potter was one of these students. He was a pure hearted man, never told a lie if he could help it. He spoke his mind, unless it was found rude. His messy black hair caught many girls attention, but he had already tripped himself, both for his friends and a short tempered girl.

Sirius Black, another man, was James Potter's best mate. He spoke his mind completely, was a pig when it came to food, but was loyal as his Patronus. He never left any of his friends' sides, and never ratted out anyone for his own sake. His long hair, grey eyes, and high energetic profile caught the attention of the entire student body of Hogwarts, even the teachers. He fell on the Marauders the first day he sat down in that one compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Remus Lupin is a werewolf that would never harm a fly. He was best friends with both James and Sirius. He is intelligent, full marks in every class. Remus doesn't always agree with their antics, but he never yells or scolds them. His intelligence and good looks with his blond hair attracts the girls and teachers. Although many fall for him, he refuses all accusations of him tripping anyone. He fell along with Sirius that morning.

Peter Pettigrew is a peculiar figure. He is chunky, blond, and doesn't have a great sense of humor either. How did the boys we already learned about trip for him? Their friendship with him is very strong, but how was it achieved by this boy? He isn't the smartest, and he doesn't look the best, but somehow he caught the boys affection as they gathered themselves up in the compartment with the red head.

Yes, the red head. Lily Evans could make almost any boy fall before her, but the one she really didn't want to fall, fell. James caught her attention that morning in September. He made fun of her, teased her, and loved her. She has so much intelligence, and so much beauty, no one understands how she contains it all. Although James can try as hard as he can, he couldn't make her fall gracefully. Or could he?

Severus Snape is also a very interesting character. He was best friends with Lily, but he hated all of her friends. He hated the boy who fancied her. He hated his friends for hating her. He hated everything in the world probably, but Lily Evans. He fell with her that terrible night... And refused to move anywhere until the man who caused her to fall, dead, was also dead and burning in the fires of hell.

All these kids where influenced by love. Whether it meant friendship or marriage, they motivated everything they did by it. Let us dive into the pensive of their journey as they awake their morning of their last and final year...


	2. On the train

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not J.K, any one you recognize is obviously hers.

A/N: I am restarting this fan fiction since I read the chapter I had up before and almost gagged... So here it is!

Warning: Very bad spelling and judging may take place on your part.

* * *

Chapter One: A Feeling

A man in his later teens was walking on the platform, awaiting his friends to come. His hair was a complete mess, and his glasses were askew. In his arms, he carried his luggage, as if it was a lightweight. Which it probably was to him, a phenomenal Quidditch player with women swooning over him every minute. Speaking of women...

A familiar red head was in front of him, also looking for her friends. She was standing there, her petite figure seen holding her luggage. Her bright green eyes were searching the platform, only to come in contact with this man's hazel ones. Yes, James Potter and Lily Evans had just made eye contact without killing each other...yet.

James smiled good-naturedly and headed over to Lily. _Remember what Remus said... Remember what Remus said..._ He had been over at Remus' house the other night, and Ms. Evans came about in the mix of their conversations: Dating. _"Just be polite!" _The werewolf friend said. _"She hates it when you get full of yourself. Don't act stupid either, and don't bring up Quidditch! She hates it when you drag her along in those conversations, and..."_And the list went on, and on, and on, and on, etc.

"'Ello there,"_ She hates to be called Evans!_ "Lily. How was your break?" Shock appeared on Lily's face. She wasn't used to him being polite.

"Quite dreadful actually. But I guess it was okay to see some of my friends during Maddie's birthday and all. Oh, and even Slughorn owled me practically begging me to see him and 'work on my potions work.' More importantly, why are you talking to me?" James' face paled a little at her comment.

"Uh... Well you know. I just wanted to talk." She rolled her eyes at his reason. "Your eyes will get stuck like that one day, you know." He warned.

"Why would you care? You hate me, and I hate you." James used all his energy not to cry out at her other comment.

"I care because... I want to be your friend. I don't want to keep bugging you, keep annoying you. I want to just be your friend, like Emma and Marley. That's all I want Lily. Please." His eyes told her he was serious, while the smile on his face told her otherwise.

"Potter, I don't know what trick you and your colleagues are up to, but tell Black to stay away from me this year or I will assign him harder, longer detentions. Same goes for you." Before she could walk away, she heard James grumble something about 'Head Boy.' "What did you say!" Lily demanded.

"I said," James stated rather rudely. "That I would be assigning him detentions too probably, and that I doubt you can I assign me detentions considering the fact I'm Head Boy." _Finally got that off my chest..._ He thought.

"Stop lying Potter." _Great. She doesn't even believe me. _"'Cause I'm Head Girl, and Dumbledore should know that I'm sure not working with you all year long. I'd rather die." She said half honestly and half well... not so honest.

"I am Head Boy! I have everything! I have the badge, I have the letter! What else do you need me to show you? Lily why can't you trust me about something so little?" He asked, his anger beginning to get the better of him.

"Why can't I trust you?" She repeated his question coldly. "Maybe because you give me no reason to trust you! Maybe if you hadn't picked on Severus and I, maybe if you were my friend, maybe if you weren't such a brat, then I might, _might,_ trust you." He scoffed at her.

"Well that's fine. I don't need you to trust me. Get a life Evans, or at least some more insults..." James rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Get a life? _Get a life?_Potter, have you looked in the mirror lately? Have you seen yourself?" Her voice cracked a little. "All you've done is make Hogwarts miserable for me." James turned around, his guilt getting the better of him. He thought she made it miserable for him... In the sence of his love life and some sort of friendship.

"Evans..."

"Even with Marley and Emma, I still feel like shit every night when I go to bed. Not because I got less then an Outstanding on something, like they think. I go to bed feeling like shit because you make me feel like a concierted brat after I yell. Thanks Potter." Sighing, she picked up her bags and made her way to the train, small tears tickling the side of her cheek.

"Lily..." He called out. "Lily." She still didn't turn, just kept on walking to the opening on the train. "Lily!" He finally shouted. When she got on the train, she took one glance in his direction, and then at the clock, almost as if to say, 'Hurry up or you'll miss the train.'

Sighing, he picked up his own bags and made his way to the same compartment him and the other Marauders sat in every year.

"Lily dearest," Marley said. "Please tell us what's wrong." Marley sat next to Lily in the compartment, watching Lily cry a little bit while she stroked her beautiful, long red-hair.

* * *

"N.E.W.T's probably." Emma sighed, giving up on the 'Let's pry this out of Lily!' game. Instead, she began to brush her shoulder-length blond hair, and she rolled her blue eyes once Lily stuck her tongue out.

"That's it Lily! Get lively!" Sirius Black was standing at the door way, laughing at Lily's stuck out tongue. Over his large, muscular shoulder, Lily could see Remus Lupin having a pale face, Peter Pettigrew looking a tad bit on the chunky side, and James Potter looking flushed.

"What do you want Black?" Marley asked. "Can't you see we are busy?" Gesturing around herself and her friends, who, to Sirius, merely looked like they were sitting there bored. Well, besides Lily, who was crying and looking out the window.

Upon seeing this, Sirius walked over to Lily... Or at least attempted to.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Rubbing his jaw, he looked at Marley. "What was that for McKinnon?" Hands placed on her hips, she glared at him.

"Black, there is no way in hell I am letting you near Lily right now." Raising his eyebrows, he slowly walked back out the door. "Good boy. Now all of you, back to your compartment already, we've all probably had enough of you for the year let alone today." Slamming the door shut, she sat back down next to Lily.

"Please Lily, just tell us what is bothering you." Marley begged, holding her hand. Smiling a little, she finally 'gave in.'

"It's really nothing Mar. Emma's right, N.E.W.T's are gonna start stressing me and... I just can't get over the fact that this is our last year and next year we will be out in the new world, starting our own lives, families..." _And being away from Potter and his gang..._

"Really Lily? That's all that's troubling you?" Marley asked, evaluating Lily with her brown eyes. "Well, okay. I thought I saw you with Potter earlier... That's all." _Boy, are you so close to the truth..._ Lily thought.

"Honestly, that's all Mar. Come on, let's get changed before I have to go to the horrid Prefect meeting..." Suddenly realizing she's Head Girl, Emma stands up in shock.

"OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT YOU TOLD US YOU WERE HEAD!" Both standing, they attacked Lily in hugs. "Congrats again!" Laughing, Lily hugged the girls and shut the blinds to allow them privacy to get changed into their Hogwarts robes.

* * *

"Jim dear, why do you look like you are in such a fowl mood?" Sirius Black asked innocently. "Does it have anything to do-" He was suddenly cut off by a very angry Head Boy.

"With a certain fiery red-head? Why yes, yes it does. Marlene is going to be out to get me once Li- Evans tells her about our conversation before we got on the train." Raising his eyebrow, Sirius expected an elaboration. "I talked to her, asked her how her summer went, you know? All fine and dandy until she asked why I was talking to her. Then we bring up the Heads. By the end we were yelling and-" James paused for a moment. No, he shouldn't tell them what Lily said about him.

"...And?" Pressed Peter, very anxious about what they faught about.

"And she marched off in a huff." He finished.

"Then why was she crying in the compartment?" Asked Remus, her practical brother. The Marauders shrugged and begann to play a game of Exploding Snap. "Well I am going to find out." He stood up and marched out the door towards the girls' compartment.

"So what did you really do mate?" Sirius asked James. Shaking his head, James murmered a small little "nothing" and went back to the game. _You don't think I know some thing's up..._Sirius thought. _I will find out James... one way or another._

* * *

"PRONGS!" Remus screamed. "GET UP!" James fell off of the seat. "You're dead... You're definitely dead." He was muttering. Noticing James, still in jeans and a common t-shirt, he yelled louder. "AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN CHANGED?" Face palming himself, Remus sat down. "Breathe Remus, breathe."

"What's wrong Moony..." James' voice came out slurred, he was definently tired.

"Nothings wrong with me. It's you I'm worried about. You're so going to be late to the Prefect meeting and Lily will have your head." Jumping up, James yanked off his shirt, (To the pleasure of a few fifth years walking by their compartment) and began to change.

"Shit! Moony! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Remus rolled his eyes at James' struggles to get dressed fast enough.

"I wasn't here, remember? I was with Lily, Mar, and Emma." Hearing _her_ name James groaned. "Get dressed faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Go faster!"  
"You try getting dressed while thinking about how much Lily is going to kill you!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"

The boys were arguing for quite sometime, when a certain girl walked in. "Potter, you better have a good ex-" She stopped dead in her tracks of talking and walking in the compartment to see James in his bright red boxers, yelling at Remus. Mentally kicking herself for a thought about James in... let's just say an 'indecent way,' she smacked her hand to her face in order to cover her eyesight. "Uh..."

"Oh Lily!" Remus yelled. "Uh.. Well you see... James and I were... Uh..."

"I don't need to know!" She shrieked. "J-J-Just come to the meeting as soon as possible James!" She marched off, uncovering her eyes so she could see. "With your Hogwarts robes on!" She added.

"You know," James started, as he put on the rest of his robes. "Lily seemed pretty flustered back there..." His smirk was so big, this author can't even come up with a description.

"James... Just get to that meeting already. I need to get there too you know. But me, being the smart, loyal, honest, friendly Marauder, stayed here for your benefit. Don't you feel lucky now James? You should. I'm just such a nice friend!" Remus gushed. Rolling his eyes, James walked out of the compartment with his friendly Marauder.

"Bye Sirius!" A snore was his response. No wonder he was so quiet... "Bye Peter!" Another snore was given, but who knows who it was from. "So..." James said to Remus. "How late are we?" Checking his watch, Remus groaned. "That bad?"

"A whole _five minutes."_Remus cried. "I've never been late!" Laughing at Remus, James pulled open the door for the prefects carriage and were completely shocked what was going on inside.

* * *

Shouts of "Johnson! Sit down!" And, "Please be quiet!" And, "Please stop!" And, "Severus! Stop looking at me weird!" And finally, "Remus! James! Thank Merlin! Help!"

Yup. Lily was having a wonderful time working as Head Girl with all the prefects. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" James roared. Suddenly, the entire room, from hollering Hufflepuffs, to screaming Slytherins, to roaring Ravenclaws, and now grumpy Gryffindors, all shut up to listen to James. "Uh... Wow I didn't think that would work... Thanks."

"Yes. Thank you for _finally_ listening to some one..." Lily grumbled, upset that she hadn't thought about yelling more. "Well, as you know we are the Heads and-"

"Heads?" The Hufflepuff prefect asked. "As in, you and James Potter?" She asked.

"No way, it's so her and Remus Lupin. James wasn't a prefect!" The other argued.

"Well if you noticed, Remus doesn't have the pin that says 'HB' on it, now does he?"

"Well why are you looking at Remus' chest? Think it's fancy?"

"Why do you care dork!"

"Why shouldn't I?"  
"..."

"That's what I thought."

The Hufflepuffs argument ended, and Lily coughed awkwardly. "Uh, if your done now..."

"Who said we were done?" Argued the more annoying Hufflepuff.

"Just shut up and let Lily talk!" Scolded James. "Continue please Lily."

"Oh, uh ok. So, James and I are the Heads this year,("Haha! Told you!") and I would just like to say a few things..."

(according to James) A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, LONG TIME LATER... (a.k.a the end of the meeting...)

"And that just about covers it. Any questions?" Lily asked. When no one answered, she shooed them all out the door and stayed behind to clean up. "I always wondered how this place got so messy by the end of each meeting..." She wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it looks pretty gross." A voice replied.

"Merlin!" She screamed, shocked, to turn around to a face she knew so much...

"Uh, no. I won't object to 'sex god' or 'my most loved one' but not Merlin. I always except James by the way, I don't care much for 'Potter.'" He ruffled his hair and spoke mainly to the ground.

"Potter!"

"See, there you go again! I was trying to imply you calling me by my first name,"

"Potter..."

"But you apparently don't like the name James. Is it me? The name? Tell me something..."

"James..."

"See it's not hard to say, you go 'Juh' and then 'Ames.' Very easy in fact. And-"

"James!" She eventualy yelled.

"Yes?"

"Please, stop rambling for a second." Lily said civilly.

"Sorry. I tend to let talking to you get to my head... And I'm shutting up now." A little speck of pink began to glow on James' cheeks, especially when he heard what came up after his apology.

_A giggle._ James Potter got Lily Evans, the girl that hates him to death, to _giggle. _Without even tickling involved! "Yeah, it's fine. You just need to get used to talking to me I guess... We will be working together for the year..." James was smiling, so big the author once again can't find anything big enough in the world to describe it.

"I'll try to Evans." He smiled and assisted her with cleaning up. "You know what?"

"No, what?"

"I... Don't know. I was hoping you would." She rolled her eyes and finished up picking up wrappers of candy that were piled up all around the floor. "Hey Evans?"  
"Yes Potter?"  
"Why don't you call me James?"

"Why don't you call me Lily?"

"Why did you ask me a question?"

"Why did you?"  
"Why are you pretty?"  
"Why are you obnoxious?"

"Why do I like you?"  
"Why are we asking questions?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Lily said a tad bit too cold. James frowned and looked at the ground, ending the questions.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He said, sadness coating his voice.

"No, no I don't! It just came out!" She said quickly. covering her mouth with her frail hands. A smile coming back, James reached out and pulled her hands down from her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am." He said sincerely. "I shouldn't have picked on you all these years, done bets involving you, and tortured you. I'm really sorry Lily. I just want to make this year perfect, it's our last year here and everything. I want to be the perfect Head Boy to your Head Girl." His hazel met her emerald.

"I-I-I-I agree. I don't want to spend every day yelling at you and crying after words. Let's just try to be..." She trailed off thinking of the right word.

"Lovers?"

"No... Something less... Um..."

"Best friends?"

"Nope... Uh..."

"Regular friends?"

"Nu uh..."

"People?"

"Ah ha!" She screamed, jabbing her hand into the air. "Acquaintances." She said, smiling smugly.

Rolling his eyes, James agreed. "Alright..." He began to walk out of the apartment, leaving Lily to just grab her stuff. "By the way..." He added. "I won our twenty questions game." Hearing a defeated or annoyed grin from Lily, he smirked and was on his way.


End file.
